Faller du, så faller jag
by Windfighter
Summary: Takouji, songfic. Båda pojkarna älskar varandra men ingen vågar säga... Läs trots att den låter så alldaglig.


_**Faller du, så faller jag**_

Jag fick idén till den här berättelsen när jag såg på Melodifestivalen och såg Isakssons bidrag _Faller du så faller jag  
_Yamato: Vi försökte stoppa henne, men den blev ganska bra i alla fall :D  
Squall: Ja, så läs och... uh... njut (:

* * *

Kouji gick längst gatan med ögonen borta i horisonten, med minnena från länge sedan hängandes i huvudet. Minnen av ett leende, bruna ögon och brunt oorganiserat hår. Det var så länge sedan de hade träffats sist att han knappt kunde komma ihåg den andra pojkens röst.  
_Frosten biter kvar nu när min framtid ter sig ljus  
_Han satte armbågarna mot broräcket och tittade ut mot vattnet som glittrade långt nedanför honom. Ett par tårar slet sig från hans ögon och föll långsamt ner till havet nedanför honom. Det var så länge sedan, så många år, så långa, ensamma stunder som han inte kunde fylla, stunder då han bara satt och mindes hur roligt allt hade varit, hur de hade busat med lärarna, hur de hade haft snöbollskrig i vinteryran.  
_I landet som jag byggt har du just varit allt utom trygg  
_Sakta hade de glidigt ifrån varandra, utan att Kouji hade kunnat göra något.  
-Ta...kuya...  
Kouji hoppade upp på broräcket och satte sig där, med vinden som blåste honom i ansiktet och torkade hans tårar, plockade upp skärvorna av hans minnen, av hans hjärta som hade brustit. Ögonen höll han fortfarande stint riktade mot horisonten, i väntan på att solen skulle gå ner.  
_Men långsamt så långsamt  
_De hade ofta gått dig och tittar på solnedgången. Han och Takuya. De hade suttit på broräcket och bara tittat ut mot horisonten under tystnad, utan att ett enda ord utbyttes mellan dem.  
_Kom ta mig hela vägen hem  
_Kouji saknade den tiden, hur nära de två hade varit. Han ville tillbaka dit och få säga till Takuya hur mycket deras stunder betydde för honom. Varje gång han hade försökt hade det slutat med att han ryckte på axlarna. Fast ingen kunde anklaga honom för att inte ha försökt.  
-Takuya...  
En ensam tår gled ner längst hans rosiga kind och han fångade den i handen.  
_Kom hela mig med dina händer  
_Han slängde benen över räcket så han satt utåt, ut mot vattnet. Det lugnade honom, att känna doften av det, att höra vattnets ljud överrösta den framrusande trafiken. Han och Takuya hade vart vid stranden bara några hundra meter därifrån flera gånger. Kouji riktade blicken mot stranden i ett fåfängt försök att få syn på Takuya.  
_Ett hjärta fullt av hopp  
_-Vart är du nu för tiden?  
Kouji torkade ilsket bort fler tårar som försökte tränga sig från hans ögon. Han ville inte gråta här, inte när han var ute. Kanske när han kom hem...  
-Jag har inget kvar utan dig...  
Kouichi hade flyttat utomlands med deras mor, de andra hade slutat prata med Kouji, och Kouji ville ändå inte ha med dem att göra eftersom de påminde honom om tiden med Takuya, tiden som han aldrig kunde få igen.  
_En höft så fylld av lust_

Takuya sparkade en sten och såg den försvinna ner i det vilda vattnet.  
-Kouji, hur kunde du bara lämna oss? Märkte du aldrig att jag behövde dig?  
En till sten hamnade ivägen för honom och en ilsken spark sände den också mot den brusande forsen. Det var en bit ner dit. Takuya böjde sig över broräcket och följde stenen med blicken.  
_Kom ta mig hela vägen hem  
_-Du slutade bara prata med oss, sa aldrig ett ord, gav oss aldrig en blick.  
Ett par tårar föll efter stenen och mötte det mörka vattnet med ett tyst, ohörbart plask.  
-Kouji, vad var det som hände? Vad gjorde vi för fel?  
_Kom hela mig med dina händer  
_Takuya lyfte en sten i handen och slängde den så långt han förmådde med ett skrik fyllt av inre smärta.  
-Varför, Kouji, varför?  
Förbipasserande tittade på honom, men han såg dem inte, hans ögon var fast i vattnet, på cirklarna där stenen hade träffat vattnet.  
_För faller du så faller jag  
_Cirklarna blev större och större, samtidigt som mellanrummet mellan dem ökade. Takuya kände fler tårar rinna utefter hans kinder, men han brydde sig inte, han saknade den långhåriga pojken.  
-Minns du... minns du när vi träffades? Du skyddade Tomoki, och jag råkade putta ner dig i ett hål?  
Takuya torkade bort en tår som hängde på hans nästipp och kittlades.  
-Du frågade efter mitt namn, men de andra låtsades du inte om...  
_Snälla säg mig var tog vi vägen första gången  
_Takuya slog handen mot broräcket och såg saltfyllda vattendroppar falla ner på det.  
-Varför vände du oss bara ryggen din... Baka!  
Han lyfte upp en ny sten från marken under honom och slängde iväg den långt, längre än den förra hade kommit, med ett skrik ekande över vattnet och mot den nergående solen.  
_Två vilsna själar i en dröm  
_-Kouji, minns du? Hur du nästan offrade dig för mig den gången när vi trodde att allt var slut? Jag önskar jag hade sagt där vad mitt hjärta kände. Hade du tyckt att jag var en galning, en psykopat? Hade du vänt ryggen mot mig redan då och aldrig talat med mig igen?  
Takuya skakade på huvudet och mindes de sista dagarna han hade tillbringat med Kouji. Han hade verkat vela berätta något, men inget hade han sagt.  
_Men en försvann så långsamt_

Kouji sträckte ut armarna åt sidorna och njöt av vinden som blåste mot honom. Den var så lugnande, som om den skulle fånga honom om han föll. En plötslig vindil drog loss hans huvudbonad och han såg den flyga längst bron utan att bry sig om att springa efter den. Istället drog han loss tofsen som höll hans hår uppe.  
_Kom ta mig hela vägen hem  
_Takuya tappade balansen när ett tygstycke han kände så väl igen kolliderade med hans ansikte.  
-Kouji?  
Han stirrade på tygstycket innan han lyfte ansiktet och sökte längst bron för att se fall Kouji kom springandes mot honom. Ingen Kouji... Takuya tänkte nästan släppa ner det på gatan och vända och gå därifrån, men något fick honom att vika ihop tygstycket och lägga ner det i fickan och fortsätta gå.  
-Är du där?  
_Kom hela mig med dina händer  
_Kouji ställde sig på broräcket för att få känna så mycket av vinden som möjligt. Det var som om den höll emot honom, höll kvar honom så han inte skulle ramla. Han log, om han bara lutade sig lite till framåt skulle han ha för lite vindmotstånd, och lutade han sig bakåt skulle han falla framför de förbipasserande bilarna.  
-Vad skulle du säga om du såg det här, Kanbara?  
_Ett hjärta fullt av hopp  
_Folk stod som fastfrusna på trottoaren när Takuya försökte gå förbi. De tittade mot andra sidan av bron och Takuya vände sig dit. Blodet försvann från hans ansikte.  
-Kouji...  
Hans bästa vän stod på broräcket, och lutade sig framåt. Bara lite, några få grader, men tillräckligt för att kunna falla. Hade det inte blåst så hårt... Takuya svalde, han ville inte tänka på det.  
-KOUJI!  
Den andra pojken höll på att tappa balansen, men enbart för en kvick sekund, innan han återfick den och fortsatte luta sig mot vinden.  
_En höft så fylld av lust  
_Han hade nästan fallit... Kouji log ett sarkastiskt leende. Tänk om han skulle falla här, störta mot vattnet som brusade trettio meter nedanför honom. Han skulle inte överleva, han skulle bli bedövad av kontakten med vattnet och inte kunna röra sig. Han skulle inte kunna simma för att få luft, han skulle helt säkert... Han gick ett halvt steg längre fram, det var bara hans hälar som var kvar på broräcket, han lutade sig emot vinden igen.  
-Ta...kuya...  
Ett par tårar föll ner mot vattnet under honom. Hade Takuya stått på hans plats skulle han aldrig förlåtit den brunhåriga pojken.  
_Kom ta mig hela vägen hem  
_-Kou...  
Takuya gick ett steg fram emot Kouji, men en stark arm stoppade honom.  
-Släpp mig, det är min kamrat!  
Takuya såg upp i en mans ansikte, ett lugnt ansikte, men det fick inte Takuya lugn.  
-Jag måste... hjälpa honom.  
Han slet sig loss ifrån mannen och drog fram Koujis huvudbonad från byxfickan innan han gick fram mot den mörkhåriga pojken, och broräcket han stod på.  
-Kouji...  
_Kom hela mig med dina händer  
_Kouji tappade nästan balansen igen. Han andades snabbare. Hela hans liv fladdrade förbi i hans huvud, hur han hade lekt med familjens hund, hur han hade gått för att köpa blommor till sin mor, hur han hade träffat de andra... Minnen av Takuya fyllde honom och han höll på att ramla igen. Hans andning ökade av spänningen, tänk om han skulle falla... Bara ett simpelt felsteg och han skulle komma bort från alla minnen som jagade honom, alla obesvarade känslor. Om han bara lutade sig lite, lite längre framåt...  
_För faller du så faller jag  
_Takuya sträckte sig emot Kouji, för att få tag i hans tröja, men den starka vinden slog undan den precis när han skulle nå den.  
-Kouji, gör det inte, kom tillbaka.  
Han lyfte Koujis huvudbonad i ett desperat försök att få den andra pojken att vända sig om och se att han var där, se att Takuya behövde honom.  
-Kouji, du har tappat din...  
Takuya kunde inte avsluta meningen, det gjorde så ont att se Kouji stå där, lutad mot en möjlig död. Tårar rann fritt utefter Takuyas ansikte.  
-Kouji, du får inte dö...  
_Faller du så faller jag  
_Kouji lutade sig sakta tillbaka, så han stod mer stadigt. Blicken höll han fortfarande stadigt riktad mot horisonten.  
-Takuya...?  
Han backade försiktigt, så han hade hela fötterna på broräcket, innan han satte upp håret i en hästsvans igen. Han lyfte handen mot ögonen och försökte torka bort några tårar, men det lyckades inte.  
_Jag följer dig vart du än går  
_Takuya satte sig på broräcket med benen ut över vattnet och såg mot horisonten. Bredvid honom satte sig Kouji ner och Takuya räckte honom hans huvudbonad. Kouji satte på sig den och lutade sig mot Takuya.  
-Du kom...  
Takuya la en arm om Kouji och log.  
-Ja, Kouji, jag kom.  
Kouji gav Takuya en snabb kyss på kinden.  
-Jag älskar dig, Taky, jag orkar inte mer...  
Takuya såg mot Kouji och smärtan i dennes ögon slog Takuya med föll kraft. Han gav Kouji en snabb kyss på läpparna och viskade:  
-Jag älskar dig också, Kouji.  
Takuya och Kouji ställde sig upp, hand i hand, på broräcket och såg mot solen som gick ner.  
-Det blir vår sista solnedgång, sa Kouji dystert.  
-Men vi såg den tillsammans.  
Båda pojkarna log när de steg över kanten och kände luften susa förbi dem medan de föll. Inte ens när de träffade vattenytan släppte de taget om varandras händer...  
_För faller du så faller jag

* * *

_Nej, jag dödade en av mina favoriter... Yama! ):  
Yamato: Såja -kramar Windy- Det är helt ditt fel...  
Squall: -tittar mot möjliga läsare- Slå inte ihjäl oss för att vi dödade Kouji och Takuya! Windy mår skit för det redan :O Men säg gärna vad ni tyckte i alla fall (: 


End file.
